hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Emi Yusa
Emi Yusa (遊佐 恵美 Yusa Emi?) /'Emilia Justina' (エミリア・ユスティーナ Emiria Jasutina) is the main female protagonist and the Hero who defeated the Demon King Satan. After forcing the Demon King to retreat from Ente Isla, she followed him to modern day Japan to ensure his destruction. However, just like the Demon Lord, she lost most of her powers upon her arrival and was forced to assume a Japanese name. She was also forced to find employment, and so became a call center agent. She is a half human/half angel. Appearance Emilia has long magenta hair that extends all the way down her thighs, with two strands hanging in front. The strands on the right are weaved into a small braid, while one particularly long strand of hair (an ahoge) protrudes from the top of her head, forming a curl that dangles above her face. She has yellowish green eyes while in human form, and is shown to wear many different outfits in the human world, her most common outfit being the uniform she wears for work. Likewise her standard attire consists of a long-sleeved, white, collar shirt and a gray vest slightly open in the front to reveal the front of her shirt and the purple bow below her neckline. This attire is complete with a pair of high heels and a dark plaid skirt that cuts off a few inches above her knees, revealing the length of her legs. After getting a job at MgRonald's, she commonly wears the standard girl's uniform consisting of short-sleeved red t-shirt with a button-up collar, a yellow strip running across the mid-torso with the company's logo on the right breast. She also wears a black skirt and a red visor hat bearing the MgRonald's logo. While working in the restaurant, Emilia usually ties her long hair back into a single ponytail. As the hero of Ente Isla, Emilia Justina wears decorative silver armor with a golden trim that covers her torso, shoulders, and backside. There is a tiny opening right below her collar, below which is a golden crest situated above her breastplate, the bottom half of the armor opening in the front to show her waist, revealing a ruffled black skirt with white frills and leggings. Her knees and lower legs are clad in metallic boots with a similar look to her body armor, with matching arm-guards protecting her lower arms and elbows. While utilizing her full power, Emilia's hair turns a shade of bright silver and her eyes change to an orange-red hue. She can call forth her armor and sword at will, making the hero transformation instantaneous, though her transformation is dependent on the amount of magic power she has at her disposal. Personality Overall, Emi is a strong-willed and determined hero, displaying many admirable qualities befitting of one in her position; among which are a pure heart, boundless courage, unwavering loyalty to those closest to her, and a deep-seated desire to protect the innocent. Moreover, she lacks self-confidence and gets angry/frustrated easily. While initially hesitant to become the great hero of Ente Isla, the death of her father at the hands of Lucifer's Army ignited a fire in the heart of the young hero, giving her a motivation to train harder and strike down those who destroyed her village. Due to her personal losses, she sees all demons as her enemy, most of all their leader, Satan Jacob. These beliefs lead her to drive back the Demon Armies, thinning their numbers and slaughtering most of their commanders. She eventually defeated the Demon King, slicing off one of his horns, and forcing him to flee to another world. Perhaps some of her more noticeable qualities are her intelligence and a strong sense of responsibility, both of which are shown when she follows the demons to Earth and keeps a close watch on them without stirring up trouble. Emilia is portrayed as the kind of person who thinks through before acting, carefully considering each situation and investigating her surroundings before choosing to confront a possible problem. Despite losing most of her supernatural abilities upon arriving in Japan, she appears quick to adapt, smoothly assuming a false identity and modern human lifestyle to the point where she can blend in with modern Japanese Society without arousing suspicion from her colleagues. She sees the Demon King as her own responsibility and thus remains on Earth for the purpose of protecting others should he resume his evil agenda, displaying both stubbornness and personal sacrifice in doing so. Despite her half-angel blood, Emilia's desire for vengeance against the Demon King became a powerful driving force for her early on in the series, as she believed her father had died during the razing of the Western Continent. This explosive anger often causes her to appear bitter and short-tempered, prompting her to lash out at him even in the most inappropriate times. Nevertheless she is able to keep a rational head in most situations, thinking before choosing to fight, watching rather than acting, and rarely causing trouble that could inexplicably inflict harm to others. While she initially sees the Demon King's peaceful human life and kind personality on Earth as nothing more than an act, Emi soon learns that his generosity and kindness are genuine. This only fuels her anger, as she has trouble understanding why someone capable of kindness could have done so many horrible things in Ente Isla, though he hesitantly apologizes, claiming not to have understood humans before being forced to live as one. As the series progresses, it becomes clear that she no longer despises Maou as she once did, and the two are shown speaking candidly with each other on Earth. They currently display a paranoia and distrust of each others' motives more than outright hostility, and have not fought since beginning new lives in Japan, aside from humorous verbal disagreements. Over time she begins to grasp the changes in the Demon King's personality, slowly coming to understand that the kind person he became on Earth is a far different person than the tyrant she knew in Ente Isla. Upon learning that her father is still alive, much of her previous bitterness towards Maou begins to evaporate, leaving the Hero to question her previous motivations and goals more than ever, eventually resulting in a much more civil relationship with the former Demon King. After so long of denying her growing affection, Emi finds herself acknowledging these hidden feelings after being rescued by her former nemesis so many times. While she is a fearsome force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, Emilia displays a kind and caring personality outside of conflict. Above all else she values the happiness and safety of those closest to her, showing a strong protectiveness towards Chiho Sasaki, even putting aside her initial dislike of Maou to protect their mutual friend in times of danger. Emi also expresses great affection for her adopted daughter, Alas=Ramus, and willingly spends time with the former Demon Lord due to his status as the child's appointed father, forming an odd family dynamic that suits her so long as her child is happy. Due to her desire to create a world where everyone can live peacefully together, she often comes off as idealistic or naive, even causing her to butt heads with Crestia Bell over the necessity of death in the resolution of conflict. Emilia also expresses disgust at the actions of the Church she once served, and the governments of Ente Isla, all of whom began vying for power over Ente Isla in the wake of the Demon Army's retreat. Disliking the actions of her former superiors, and disheartened by the actions of the High Priest Olba, Emilia sees the true corruption hidden beneath the surface even without the Demon King's presence. She no longer affiliates herself with any of the factions in their homeland, instead opting to seek her own form of justice. She is also extremely sensitive about her chest size, and is secretly envious of Chiho's. Background Emilia Justina was born to her parents, an ordinary farmer named Nord Justina and the archangel Lailah. Knowing she had committed a taboo by birthing a child to a human, her mother fled, leaving Emilia to be raised by her father on his farm located somewhere on the Western Continent. During Satan's conquest, the child lived a peaceful life with her father, Nord Justina. Despite fearing the day they would be accosted by the encroaching demon army, he assured her that their village would be protected by the Church, putting her mind at ease. Her life changed drastically one afternoon when representatives from the Ente Islan Church arrived at her home to train Emilia as the Hero who could free the world of the Demon King Satan. While the young child remained uncertain of her fate, the clergy went on to explain her responsibilities as the daughter of an angel. Her father confirmed this by telling Emilia of her mother's true nature, allowing her to be passed into the care of the Church. Although reluctant at first, her motivation was fueled when she received news of her father's apparent death when the Demon King's army laid waste to their fields only days after her departure. In reality, Nord Justina was taken by Lailah and hidden safely on Earth during this time, though Emilia remained unaware of her father's true fate. During her crusade across Ente Isla, she fought alongside the Allied Knights Order in order to drive back the evil horde. Emilia defeated Lucifer in the West, freeing her home continent from the demon oppression. Although the hero believed she had killed him in the struggle, the fallen Angel survived the encounter and escaped, with Emilia being unaware of his continued existence. During her subsequent battles, she defeated the remaining three Demon Generals, taking out Adramelech in the North, forcing Alciel's retreat in the East, and slaying Malacoda in the South before proceeding to the central continent to confront the leader of the demons. With the help of Emerada, Albert, and the High Priest Olba, she proceeded to storm the Demon King's stronghold, engaging the evil tyrant in a fierce battle in which they overwhelmed the dark ruler, eventually slicing off one of his horns. Angered by his defeat, Satan declared he would leave Ente Isla in the hands of the humans, vowing one day to return and conquer it for himself. Opening a magical vortex in the sky, he fled to another world alongside Alciel. Emilia pursued him through the portal in order to finish their battle, but her companion, Olba Meyer, had failed to reach her in time. Upon reaching the other side of the Gate, the hero found herself alone on Earth and bereft of the majority of her powers. She forged an identity under the alias "Emi Yusa" while registering herself as an adult in her twenties. Desiring to find and finish the Demon King, Emi continued her search and moved into a small apartment somewhere in Tokyo, getting a job at a call center to sustain her living expenses. During this time she established a friendly relationship with her co-worker Rika Suzuki. Powers and Abilities In Ente Isla, she was known to be very powerful, able to single-handedly push back the demonic forces and fight the Demon Lord and his generals on equal grounds. In the human world, she was initially forced to preserve her waning powers so she could open a Gate back to Ente Isla. Later, Emeralda provides her with a drink called Holy Vitamin β to help replenish her magical reserves while on Earth. 'Celestial Force' Like the angels and many other followers of the Ente Islan Church, Emilia possesses a number of abilities that can be utilized through the manipulation of holy magic. *'Barrier Creation': A simple spell that protects the target from harm; it can be used to block out magical energy and absorb physical blows. *'Memory Manipulation': By touching the target's forehead, she can erase a person's memories. *'Sleep Magic': By touching the target's forehead, she can make someone fall asleep. *'Energy Projectiles': During the fight against Lucifer and Olba, Emi fired an energy projectile from her hand to counter the priest's surprise attack against Ashiya. *'Flight': Emi is shown to be capable of flight using her Celestial Force. *'Gate Creation': She can open gates between worlds using her magic, though due to the torrent of energies within, it requires the user to expend more power in order to navigate the interior of the vortex. 'Sacred Sword - Better Half' Her sacred sword, 'Better Half', is made from a heavenly metal (天銀 tianyin). It can only be used by the offspring of a human and angel. Being crafted from a fragment of Yesod, a piece from the mythical Tree of Life, the blade possesses the ability to assimilate other fragments, thereby increasing its power. Previously held in the possession of the Church, 'Better Half' was given to her so that she could battle and defeat the Demon King as the Hero. *'Master Swordsmanship:' When taken by the Church of Ente Isla, Emilia started undergoing training so that she could wield the mighty blade. Her skill is such that she can use the sword to effortlessly parry and reflect magical blasts and bullets simply by shifting the position of her wrist. *'Heavenly Flame Slash: ' Using her blade as a medium, Emilia can unleash a swarm of fiery daggers capable of injuring even the strongest of demons. *'Heavenly Ice Dance:' When clashing against an opposing force of energy, Better Half can produce a frosty atmosphere capable of freezing magic and blocking out its effects. 'Physical Abilities' Emi's human body is more fragile on Earth than it is in Ente Isla, thus when she caught a falling Chiho, the impact sent her to her knees and broke the bones in her legs in the process. However, she could move and recover from her injuries soon after tapping into her magical reserves. In addition to her rapid recovery, she is also shown to possess acute reflexes even in human, as she was able to avoid Sariel's scythe and dodge multiple projectiles in close combat. She was also trained in hand-to-hand combat by Albert Ende. Trivia *Her original name, "Emilia", means rival. *Yusa sounds similar to yuusha, which means Hero in Japanese. *Emilia's favourite food is curry. *She loves Japanese historical dramas, her favorite is Raging General, a parody of Rampaging General, which aired between 1978 and 2002 in Japan. *Her shoe size is 23cm. *For someone who fights demons, she can be scared by "ghosts" in amusement park haunted houses (as seen in Episode 10). Navigation Category:Half Angel Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Human